


Born to Be Wild

by SebastianAD



Series: Coriolanus Securities [3]
Category: The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated - Fandom
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Frottage, Infidelity, Injury, M/F, M/M, gun to a head, m/m - Freeform, pistol whipping, threatened rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Oakley works his first solo mission and gets into a rough bar fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song: Steppenwolf

Oakley raised her leg a little higher over his slim waist and nuzzled into her neck. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was working. He had the perfect job. Get information any way he saw fit. Sometimes he loved his job. She grabbed his curly hair harder and moaned. He thrust up into her and pushed her into the wall. He nibbled into her neck and moaned.   
“This could get so much better if we were on your boat. We could get naked and I could rub lotion all over your wonderful body. We could fuck in the sunlight and go skinny dipping.”  
“I told you baby, my husband is using the yacht for business.”  
“But we could have so much fun on the boat! I could be the Captain and you could be a stowaway. When does he come back, maybe we can sneak away for a little bit then.”  
Oakley kept up his slow lazy thrusting and bit down on her neck. He never left marks, evidence was dangerous, but he knew almost everyone liked it. So he ground his pelvis against her with every stroke and kept her on the edge of an orgasm.  
“Oh baby, stop teasing me! We could have a lot of fun right here!”  
“But I really had my heart set on being the Captain. I even bought a hat.”  
“Okay, baby, look. You can’t tell anyone. It’s supposed to be a secret. He’s really important you know.”  
“Sweetheart, you’re the only important person to me. I just wanted to play with his toys.”  
He held her a little harder and put his hips into action. He could feel how wet she was for him. Her juices were dripping off his balls and his arms were starting to shake with the effort of keeping her pinned to the wall. When Jonathan had suggested he try wall sex with the banker’s wife he had readily agreed. Now he realized why wall sex was mainly for quickies. This was taking too long. He wasn’t as strong as Jonathan yet.  
“You say the sweetest things Tommy. Meet me by the boat house on Wednesday morning. He gets in on Tuesday around supper time. He won’t be around on Wednesday so we can take it out all day long. Sound good Captain?”  
“The best Darling, the absolute best!”  
He wiped his sweaty brow on his shoulder and adjusted his grip. Then he really started to pound into her. She grabbed a handful of curls and his shoulder and started to moan. It didn’t take her long to start yelling out his name. Or at least the fake one he gave her.  
The minute he felt her clenching around his cock he started swiveling his hips until he felt himself at the edge. Then he grabbed both her thighs, raised her completely off the floor and buried himself deep. By the third thrust he came hard and pushed them both into the wall. For a moment he had thought his knees were going to buckle but he rubbed his face into her neck and placed her back down on the floor. He panted into her perfumed neck until he could breathe again and smiled. Next time he was definitely using the bed. But now it was time for business.  
He quickly kissed her and took a step back. He pulled his condom off, tied it, and tossed it into the trashcan. Then he tucked his cock away and righted his clothes. She smoothed out her skirt and reached for him.  
“So, Tommy baby, you want to order some room service?”  
“Sure, sounds great. I’m always hungry. Let me call my friend first. Tell him I’ve been waylaid by a beautiful woman and won’t be home until later.”  
He patted down all his pockets dramatically and frowned up at her. Then he squeezed her breast playfully and smiled brightly.  
“I’m an idiot. I’ve left my mobile in the car. I better run down and get it. You wait here and order some dinner. I’ll be up shortly and have you for dessert. Then I’ll feed you bites and eat something sweet off your lovely body.”  
He quickly turned, blowing her a big kiss and went straight for the elevator. Once he was safe inside he pulled his phone from his pocket and ran a hand through his curly hair. He wanted to meet up with Jonathan quickly so he could get some night surfing in. He texted his boss and left the elevator looking up only long enough to notice the bar. So instead of turning and leaving, he went the other way for a quick drink.  
The night was young and the bar looked inviting. Not really crowded and a couple of knockouts with low cut dresses right in front. He ordered a beer and smiled at the blonde and looked around. By the time his training kicked in he realized it was all wrong. The hotel was incredibly upscale but several of the men looked rough. When the blonde winked at him, took the redhead’s arm, and left he knew he was screwed.  
He was almost prepared when the hand dropped large and unmovable on his shoulder. He reached for his bottle only to have it snatched out of his hand. A second man grabbed his phone from his other hand and with a sinking heart he realized he had never locked it. He looked around and was surrounded by six large men at the now hostile bar. He took a nervous breath and knew he was well and truly fucked.  
“Stand him up.”  
Two men dragged him to his feet while a third was going through his phone. A fourth came forward and gave him a quick but ball crushing pat down. Oakley tried to remember his training but when he looked into the cold eyes of his actual target, who was last seen leaving American waters on his yacht, his stomach fell. Bad intelligence was the worst hazard for people in the security business. So he tried to bluff.  
“I’m sorry Sir. There’s been a misunderstanding. I’m just a student on holiday and…”  
The back hand knocked him into the bar and he blanched as his phone, now opened to his texts, was handed to the banker. Jonathan was going to kill him if he survived this.  
“Yeah right. You are the punk ass kid who’s fucking my wife. I’m underwhelmed.”  
“Please Sir, you don’t understand. There’s been a…”  
The punch was not completely unexpected but he also realized that Jonathan had been holding back on him during their training. He was unprepared for his eyes to water or his nose to feel like it had been shoved through his skull. If he survived he was going to insist on no padding during sparring sessions. His ears were ringing and he sagged back against his captors like he had been struck unconscious. He was planning his next move when his hair was grabbed and his face was jerked up.  
“Who did you send this to? Who’s JP? What are you? CIA? FBI? Treasury?”  
“This is all a misunderstanding. Sir, please…”  
The second punch split his lip open and he hissed when his hair was pulled again. Now he understood why Jonathan kept his short. The hair pulling was getting ridiculous.   
“You little shit. You don’t think I have my wife watched? You still reek of her shitty perfume! Who is JP?”  
“None of your business.”  
By the fourth punch he was regretting not trying to fight his way out earlier. He had managed to pull free once but was quickly restrained again after only throwing one punch. The blood coming from the banker’s nose was almost worth the cracked ribs from the retaliation punch.   
“If you fuck like you punch it’s no wonder your wife threw herself at me!”  
“Cocky bastard. Last chance lover boy. Who did you send this text to?”  
“Suck me sideways.”  
He was quickly grabbed and thrown onto the pool table. Before he could do more than yell he was grabbed and restrained again. The air was forced from his lungs and before he could catch a decent breath he was stretched out and his legs were spread. He tried to get up but his ribs were on fire and he couldn’t speak. The banker stood between his spread knees, leaned over him, and grabbed his throat.  
“Smart mouth dry up? Maybe I should give you a try? Let you see how hard I can fuck. I bet you have a sweet boy pussy.”  
The banker ran his hand up Oakley’s inner thigh and Oakley tried harder to get up. He was about to start screaming when that large hand started working on undoing his khakis. He was twisting when one of his hands suddenly became free in a shower of bottle glass. The hand on his neck tightened before he could jerk free and he grabbed for it. The banker looked up as the rest of the bottle was shoved into another man’s neck. Oakley’s arms were free but he held really still and waiting for his opportunity. The banker kept his grip and simply looked up.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“The kid’s with me.”  
Jonathan stood, still holding the broken bottle neck. He looked between the other four men and never spared a glance towards the bloodied young man sprawled out on the pool table. Two of the men were moving into his blind spot.  
“Drop the bottle champ and we’ll talk after I’m done with his punk ass. I’m going to fuck him raw and rip his balls off. No one touches my wife and walks away.”  
“Not tonight chief.”  
“He fucked your wife too? Get in line. If there’s anything left you can have it.”  
“Not exactly. Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Jonathan Pine. I believe you were asking him about me.”  
Oakley waited, shaky and pale, but alert. When the banker’s eyes widened in recognition his fingers loosened on Oakley’s neck. Oakley smiled and promised himself not to bitch next time Conrad insisted on training. The wasted weekends going over impossible scenarios allowed him to be prepared.  
Jonathan’s formal introduction meant to prepare for intense action. So when Jonathan spun, raking his broken bottle neck across one man’s face Oakley didn’t wait. He saw Jonathan shove the bottle into the stomach of the second guy and he kicked the closest man under the chin hard enough to knock him backwards off his feet.  
Oakley jerked free, jumped to his feet and landed on his fallen man. He wrapped his arms around his broken ribs instead of grabbing for the banker. Before he could back up he was roughly grabbed by his hair and jerked to his knees. Oakley watched Jonathan punch the other man and dodge a knife strike. He only stopped his assault upon hearing the click of a hammer being drawn back.  
Instantly Jonathan froze and turned back to the banker. Oakley was on his knees with the barrel of a Colt revolver pressed into his curls. Jonathan slowly dropped his glass and raised his hands.  
“Easy there chief. No need to get rough.”  
“Who do you work for Pine?”  
Jonathan dropped his eyes to Oakley. He was bloody and shaking but he calmly held his gaze. He was scared but he was also paying attention. Jonathan’s use of their training code words was calming him down. By calling the banker Chief, Oakley knew that Jonathan still had control of the situation. He smiled grimly and waited for his instructions.  
“Your source for the guns hired me. They were afraid you were running left of center. More worried about your personal life than your professional one. That boy is harmless but if you shoot him the whole deal is off. Five by Five.”  
“What? I don’t know what…”  
On the fifth word Oakley threw himself forward and to the left. Just like Jonathan had told him too. The banker was intent on Jonathan so missed his opportunity to fire. When he did jerk off a round it went wide and before he could properly aim Jonathan was on him. He twisted the pistol out of his hand and back handed him in the temple with it.  
Before the big man hit the ground Pine had grabbed Oakley’s phone, turned, grabbed Oakley’s shoulder, and rushed out the door. He hauled Oakley down the hallway and shoved him up against the wall. He did a quick but thorough check of injuries and grabbed him by the shirt. He started running out the back entrance and didn’t stop until they were almost a mile away. Oakley grabbed Pine’s arm and jerked him to a stop. Jonathan had barely broken a sweat but Oakley was wheezing and shaking. He leaned back against the alley wall and tried to breath. Jonathan cleared the weapon and held it loosely at his side. He also tossed Oakley back his phone.  
“I’m so sorry Jonathan. I tried to talk my way out but he started wailing on me. Fucking Christ, was he really going to rape me?”  
“Jealous husbands tend to overreact. You lose any teeth?”  
“Um…no. All good but everything hurts. How much of that was my fault?”  
Jonathan scanned the dark alley again and was satisfied that they hadn’t been followed. He cupped Oakley’s jaw and turned him so he could assess the damage. Nothing looked broken except for a few ribs. The blood was drying on his face and he looked a mess, but it would all heal clean.  
“You’ll be fine. About thirty percent of this clusterfuck is yours. Next time lock you damned phone right away, leave the fucking building when you are supposed to, and save the celebratory drink for when the mission is actually completed.”  
“Yes Sir. Jonathan? How’d you get to me so fast? Not that I’m not grateful but this was my first solo. You weren’t supposed to be babysitting me.”  
“Oakley, most of this is actually my fault. I was watching his boat leave the marina this morning but I never got a visual on him. I assumed he was on board and it almost cost you your life. Or at least your dignity. Conrad was tipped off. I received his message to abort moments before yours. I was already in route before you reached the bar.  
His hand slid down to the side of Oakley’s neck and he gave a possessive squeeze. He looked into those scared blue eyes and took a step closer. Oakley was trembling and before Jonathan planned to he leaned forwards and captured those quivering lips in a kiss. When he broke it off he ghosted his lips over Oakley’s face and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
“You handled yourself well and followed your training. You’re alive and you’ll heal.”  
“But I fucked it up. And he almost, god, he almost…”  
“Just breathe. He didn’t. You’re here, safe. Relax Oakley, I have you.”  
“Why can’t I stop shaking?”  
“Adrenaline. You looked at Death tonight. And He looked back at you. Just hold me as tightly as you need. You’ll be fine in a moment.”  
Oakley turned his head and caught Jonathan’s lips again. His split lip hurt but he didn’t care. He was alive and he really needed to know it deep down. He pressed himself even closer and ran his hands up Jonathan’s shirt so he could feel warm skin. When his hands travelled down and cupped Jonathan’s ass he heard a chuckle.  
“Can’t wait Oaks?”  
“No Sir. My heart’s going to explode. Does this make me a bad person? I mean to want you so soon after he was going to…hurt me?”  
“Makes you human Oakley. This isn’t about him. This is about us. Wait until we get back to Conrad.”  
“But Jonathan, I’m all rocked up and you smell so good. Please? Something quick so I can think straight?”  
“My god Oakley, Conrad’s going to have my ass as it is. Do you realize…”  
Oakley cut him off with another kiss and ground his erection into Jonathan’s quickly hardening bulge.   
“Please Jonathan? I need it. I feel all dirty, make me clean again? Please?”  
Jonathan looked up and down the dark alley once more and then back to Oakley. He knew how exciting terror could be. He also knew the need to validate life once you’ve tasted death. So he nodded and placed the pistol by his foot. He smiled and pushed Oakley into the wall behind him.  
“Quick and dirty Oaks.”  
Oakley groaned and wasted no time in jerking his pants down and freeing his cock. He heard the erotic jangle of Jonathan’s belt being undone and made a needy sound. Then his hands were pushed away from his leaking cock and he felt a strong arm wind itself around his back. He threw his arms around Jonathan’s neck and felt the other man grip his cock almost painfully hard. It was just what he needed.  
He pressed his face into Jonathan’s stubbly neck and kissed the tense muscle there. He felt a rough grip and a silky touch on his cock. He moaned and kissed him again. Then he thrust his hips up into Jonathan’s fist, loving the feeling of fingers and cock against his length. He felt Jonathan pumping his own cock and felt his orgasm build fast.  
Oakley tensed up, hearing Jonathan’s breath getting quick and clutched him tighter. Jonathan held both their cocks together and was thrusting furiously. He groaned into Oakley’s curls and pulled him even closer.  
“Are you mine Oakley? Does your heart belong to me?”  
“God yes Jonathan!”  
“Then give me what’s mine!”  
Jonathan pulled him tighter and squeezed. Oakley’s eyes went wide as his orgasm raced through his body. He went to his toes and buried his face in Jonathan’s neck. He wailed loudly and heard Jonathan groan. It was fast, intense, and cleansing. He was where he was supposed to be. As their movements slowed they clutched each other for support. Slowly Jonathan let go and took a step back. He checked the alley first then leaned forward for a deep passionate kiss. Oakley smiled and pulled off his dirty shirt. He wiped his belly and offered the clean back to Jonathan. Then he picked up the pistol while Jonathan cleaned off his hand.  
He handed it to Jonathan as he tossed the filthy shirt into a nearby dumpster. He tucked the pistol in the back of his waistband and looked around a final time. Then he crowded Oakley and cupped his jaw. He bent slowly for a slow sweet kiss and gave his jaw a playful shake.  
“Back to work now, we’re still on the clock. You better?”  
“Yes sir. Thanks.”  
“You owe me a proper fucking later but for now go back to Coriolanus Securities. Check in with Conrad. He’ll have more intel by now. I’m going back to the hotel to erase our presence. Give me an hour to clean the security tapes and make sure our cover wasn’t blown.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And Oakley? The next time a jealous husband is threatening your balls, don’t smart mouth him. Take him out quickly or run if you’re outnumbered. Your first mission was a wash but you handled yourself nicely in a crisis.”  
“I liked how you handled me too sir.”  
“That mouth is going to dig you deep on day.”  
“Let me show you how deep my mouth can go.”  
“Lustful puppy. Business before pleasure.”  
“Yes sir. And Jonathan? Seriously, thank you for saving me.”  
“My genuine pleasure Oakley. Off with you now. I have a clean up to finish.”


End file.
